oda nobuna y el spartan español
by Oscarius
Summary: Óscar Manuel Caro Jarana es un estudiante universitario que se encontraba en Japón, cuando un día acaba en el sengoku jidai pero aquí los personajes son mujeres atractivas. Óscar tendrá que tratar ayudar a parar la guerra civil y las mujeres de este mundo no podrán evitar caer enamoradas de nuestro héroe. OCXHarem.
1. Chapter 1

-"conversación normal"

-'pensamientos'

-(idioma diferente)

No soy dueño del anime Ambition of Oda Nobuna/Oda Nobuna no Yabō ni del juego Halo, solo la idea de la historia.

**Capitulo 1: Un español llega a Japón**

Estoy agotado, por fin llego a mi departamento después de un duro día de clases. Cuando vine a Japón para estudiar historia en la universidad de Kioto no me esperaba que fuese tan tedioso, menos mal que siempre me gustó la historia porque si no, no sé que podría a ver estudiado para ganarme la vida.

-"Vamos Óscar, la tortura ya terminó. Ahora toca relajarse con un poco de videojuegos"

Me voy directo al ordenador, lo enciendo y espero pacientemente hasta que se cargue y pueda meter el disco del juego con el que llevo bastante tiempo viciado; NOBUNAGA´S AMBITION. Mientras salen las intros y esas cosas por el estilo, me voy al estante que hay encima de mi cama y agarro una figura que me traje desde España. Cuando la veo no puedo evitar sonreír, pues a quien no le chifla un spartan de la saga de Halo. Pero no es un spartan más como los del montón, es más ni nada menos que una figura de Jerome-092 del juego Halo Wars; Dios mío, este personaje es el puto amo.

Me siento en la silla y me aproximo al teclado mientras dejo a mi amiguito en el escritorio cerca de mí. Es hora de terminar esto ya, he probado casi todas las facciones del Sengoku Jidai excepto; el clan Oda. Siempre he considerado a los oda como la parte más jodida a la hora de empezar una campaña, pero bueno ahora toca tirar para adelante y mostrar todo lo que he aprendido, mal no creo que me salga ya tengo bastante experiencia para saber lo que hay que hacer. Algunas veces me imagino en el Japón feudal como una especie de héroe repartiendo hostias como panes igual que un spartan. Sería una pasada si se cumpliese un sueño así.

De repente surge una luz blanca desde la pantalla del PC y viene directamente hacia mí. Lógicamente me pongo de los nervios y ante la inercia de la situación que tengo enfrente de mí agarro a Jerome como acto reflejo. Solo dura unos segundos, no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo ha pasado realmente, pero tan pronto como llego aquella luz desapareció, aunque hay un algo que ha cambiado en la sala; ya no me encuentro en mi apartamento.

* * *

Cuando cobro la consciencia noto que todo está oscuro y empiezo a pensar que es lo que acaba de suceder hace un instante. Poco a poco empiezo a recuperar los sentidos y mi cuerpo siente como vuelven sus fuerzas. Abro lo ojos como si me hubiese despertado de algún sueño pesado y lo primero que veo es lo que menos me esperaba; el cielo. Confundido, me pregunto cómo es eso posible y me levanto del suelo solo para quedarme congelado cuando observo el panorama que se me presenta.

Un terreno llano inundado de hierbas altas se expande hasta el horizonte, inundado de una ligera neblina, parece ser que es temprano, como si fuese por la mañana pero eso no puede ser posible, las clases duran desde las 9:00 hasta las 2:00. Presto un poco más de atención y escucho varios ruidos; hombres gritando llenos de ira, el entrechocar del acero, caballos corriendo por doquier y el inconfundible sonido de un arma de fuego al ser disparada. Mientras transcurren los segundos, me quedo estupefacto ante el espectáculo que mis ojos registran sin pestañear. Es un maldito campo de batalla.

-'Por Santiago, que locura es esta'

Entonces mi mente capta algo que se me había pasado por alto; hay un cristal enfrente de mi rostro, como si llevase un casco. No pierdo el tiempo, mis manos alcanzan el dichoso casco y lo saco de mi cabeza para ver qué es y si mi sorpresa no podía haber sido mayor con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, ahora sí que lo había superado; un casco de spartan. Pero no se trataba de un casco cualquiera, no, reconocería aquel diseño aunque pasase un millón de años; el casco del spartan Jerome. Sin dudarlo inspecciono mi cuerpo y efectivamente, tal como sospechaba, llevaba puesto la armadura de asalto potenciada Mark MJOLNIR IV.

-'Hostias, es….esto no…..no puede ser posible ¿Cómo he llegado, porque estoy aquí? ¿Hay acaso, ni tan siquiera, alguna forma de expresar este remolino de emociones?

-(LA MADRE QUE ME HA PARIDO)

-'Buen resumen, si señor'

De repente se escuchan pasos de personas corriendo hacia mi dirección. Ante la posibilidad de que esté en peligro me coloco rápidamente el casco y me pongo en guardia, preparado ante lo que pueda ocurrir. Salen dos hombres que tienen toda la pinta de ser ashigarus japoneses por la armadura y las lanzas que portan pero me llamo la atención la heráldica que llevaban en sus estandartes; un círculo blanco con dos líneas en el medio, el símbolo del clan imagawa, no había ninguna duda al respecto.

-"¿Q…qué es esa cosa?" dice uno de los lanceros.

-"Un…un demonio…, matémosle rápido antes de que nos coma" le responde su compañero tratando de controlar sus nervios.

-'Demonio tu puta madre' pienso para mí mismo un poco irritado. No necesito preocuparme por sus armas, si esta es una armadura spartan de verdad no hay nada que temer.

Los dos valientes vienen a por mí con la intención de ensartarme con sus lanzas pero los pobrecitos no saben lo que se les avecina. Me golpean con todas sus fuerzas en mi estomago pero presencian con horror como no logran atravesar mi armadura. Aprovecho el breve lapso de tiempo que me han dado para agarrar las astas de sus lanzas y tiro con fuerza hacia mí y ver con satisfacción como son arrastrados para su desgracia.

Mi teoría era correcta; al llevar la armadura tengo la fuerza de los spartan del juego. No pierdo el tiempo y les doy un golpe a cada uno en su cabeza, dejándoles inconscientes en el suelo. Me quito el casco un momento y suspiro para luego pensar en los hechos ocurridos hasta ahora.

-'Me encuentro en lo que parece ser un campo de batalla, hay hombres que portan equipamiento propio del siglo XVI japonés y hablan en japonés eso está claro. Por alguna extraña razón que desconozco he acabado en el Sengoku Jidai y llevo una armadura del spartan Jerome del juego Halo Wars. ¿Cómo es posible?'

Trato de razonar los acontecimientos que suceden a mí alrededor y se me viene a la cabeza un hecho que se me había escapado hasta ahora.

-'Pues claro, la figura, ahora lo recuerdo claramente. Cuando se me apareció aquella luz en mi habitación lo primero que hice fue agarrar aquella cosa. Gracias a Dios que lo hice, sino ya estaría muerto. ¿Pero es que me he convertido en un spartan?'

Mientras pienso en mis cosas noto una presencia que se acerca y levanto la vista para fijarme en un hombre que se parece bastante a los que noqueé hace poco. No parece ser hostil, pues no viene en posición de combate pero será mejor estar alerta, por si acaso.

-"¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás herido?" me pregunta el hombre.

-"Sí, perfectamente. Gracias por preguntar" le respondo yo en perfecto japonés.

El hombre abre los ojos sorprendido.

-'Seguro que no se lo esperaba. Estudie muy bien el japonés incluso antes de que fuese a Japón, incluso mis compañeros de la facultad se sorprendieron de lo bien que lo hablaba'

-"Sera mejor que nos movamos de aquí, podrían llegar más soldados imagawa en cualquier momento" me dice él.

-"Muy cierto. Ve delante, te sigo detrás" le respondo.

Salimos de allí lo más rápido que nos permiten nuestras piernas, aprovecho para volver a ponerme el casco, no me vayan a pegar un tiro en la cabeza. Después de alejarnos un poco de los ecos de la batalla observo con interés que mi resistencia había mejorado, estoy fresco como una lechuga.

-'Aparte de la fuerza y mis reflejos, parece que también soy más resistente. No me extraña, sino recuerdo mal los spartans podían recorrer varios km/h'

De repente, el hombre me empieza a hablar, dejo mis pensamientos a un lado para prestarle atención.

-"Pareces extranjero" me dice el hombre. "¿Comprendes de verdad mi idioma?"

-'Aun parece estar sorprendido por lo de antes. Seguramente decidió acercárseme al verme la cara, sino me habría atacado como los otros. Voy a intentar sacarle algo de información durante el devenir de la conversación.'

-"Puedes estar tranquilo, hablo perfectamente tu idioma" le respondo. "Mi nombre es Óscar por cierto. ¿Por qué me ayudaste antes allí?"

-"¿Eres un guerrero de los oda cierto? No podría haber otro motivo por el que un extranjero anduviese por aquí" dice él.

-"Lamento desilusionarte pero no lucho para los oda" le respondo.

\- ¿Queeé? ¿E...entonces qué demonios hacías allí? me pregunta conmocionado.

-'Ahora lo entiendo, debí imaginarme que no me ayudo simplemente por altruismo. Este tipo es un desertor, pretendía usarme como intermediario para cambiarse de bando'

-"Para serte sincero ni yo mismo lo sé. Me encontraba en mi casa descansando y lo último que recuerdo es que me desperté en el lugar donde me encontraste." le digo con un tono de voz triste, pues con el caso no se me ve la cara.

-"Me apena oír eso. Sin lugar a dudas debes sentirte desorientado con todo esto" me dice mientras contemplo la preocupación en su rostro, pero solo unos segundos pues de repente se pone a sonreírme.

-"Vayámonos juntos pues al lado de los oda, es el mejor sitio donde uno puede ascender a lo más alto si logra grandes logros. Seguro que te cogen seguro, la líder de los oda es una fanática de todo lo relacionado con la cultura extranjera, tendrás una vida en este país sin lugar a dudas joven".

Me quedo estupefacto ante sus palabras, jamás me habría esperado semejante discurso de ánimo viniendo de este hombre. Como me arrepiento de pensar mal de él, a decir verdad quién soy yo para poder juzgarlo. En tiempos como estos, las personas buscan sobrevivir por todos los medios pero acabo de comprobar que existe buena voluntad en sus corazones, como las personas del siglo XXI.

-"Tienes razón amigo mío, fui un necio por dejarme dominar por la desesperación, gracias a ti siento como mis fuerzas vuelven a mí. Marchemos juntos pues"

El hombre asiente sonriente y continuamos nuestro viaje a través de este campo de la muerte, mientras me digo que escoltare a mi nuevo amigo sano y salvo hasta el campamento oda, no permitiré que nada malo le suceda.

-"Ya verás cómo nos espera la buena fortuna al servicio de Oda Nobuna"

-"¿Nobuna? ¿Qué Nobuna? El jefe del clan Oda es Oda Nobunaga ¿No?" le pregunto bastante extrañado.

-"¿Quién es Nobunaga? Nobuna es la….." pero antes de que termine de decir su frase se oye un impacto de bala y cae derrumbado al suelo.

Horrorizado veo como le sale sangre por un agujero a la altura del pecho.

-'Maldita sea' me dirijo hacia él y pongo mis manos enguantadas en la herida, presionando con fuerza para evitar que se desangre, pero me doy cuenta que es inútil; la bala le ha dado en una zona vital del cuerpo. Es cuestión de tiempo que muera por hemorragia interna.

-"Ser alcanzado por una bala perdida…." Intenta hablar con la voz temblorosa "vaya muerte más desafortunada….."

-"No hables, así aceleraras el sangrado. Debes aguantar" trato de animarle. No puedo perder la cabeza, debe a ver algo que pueda hacer. Por aquí debe haber algún sanitario o lo que tengan, si encuentro el campamento oda podría lograr salvarle, no debo perder la esperanza.

-"No….joven….ya es tarde para mí" de repente me agarra del brazo e intenta levantar la cabeza para hablarme. Se la sujeto con una mano para que pueda sentirse algo más cómodo.

-"Desde que era pequeño…..soñé en convertirme en señor feudal….tener mi propio harem de chicas lindas" trata de decirme mientras tose sangre "al ver que no tenía futuro con lo imagawa….pensé en cambiarme al bando de los oda….pero el destino no parecía estar de acuerdo" dice mientras dice eso ultimo con una pequeña risa.

-"Y alcanzaras tu sueño estoy seguro. Los oda deben estar cerca, aguanta un poco más, los buscare y volveré con ayuda. Y veras como dentro de un rato nos estaremos riendo de esto mientras bebemos sake" le cuento con un poquito de humor para elevar su ánimo. Lo último que quiero es que pierda la esperanza.

-"Gracias por tus palabras…a pesar de esa armadura que portas…..eres…un buen hombre. Deseo pedirte…..que seas tú quien lleve consigo mi sueño…. ¿Harías eso por mí?"

No sé qué pensar. ¿Tener un harem de chicas japonesas? A quien no le gustaría, en casa siempre veía esos animes que tratan del género ese y me imaginaba siendo el protagonista pero en versión occidental. Pero una cosa es la fantasía y otra muy distinta la realidad, no me veo yo por ahí enamorando a alguien. Si ni siquiera estuve interesado en estas cosas de tener novia ni nada, ya lo intente una vez y no quiero volver a pasar por aquella experiencia.

Aunque no se sabe, quien me dice que no ocurra dicha posibilidad, a fin de cuentas uno no sabe que le depara la vida. Desde ese punto de vista creo que se lo puedo prometer, al menos podrá quedarse en paz.

-"Lo intentaré, tienes mi palabra" le digo tratando de que suene lo más dulce posible.

El me devuelve una sonrisa y trata de hablar.

-"Gracias….ahora puedo…. morir tranquilo…..Ó...s...car ¿Lo he pronunciado bien?" dice con la voz débil.

-"Si, ¿Por cierto cuál es tu nombre?"

-"Kinoshita….Tokichiro" al escuchar ese nombre no puedo evitar quedarme pensativo. Ese nombre me sonaba pero no consigo recordar donde lo escuché hasta que por fin lo recuerdo y no puedo evitar quedarme estupefacto.

-'Toyotomi Hideyoshi, uno de los tres unificadores de Japón y estar a punto de morir delante de mis ojos'

-"No puedes morir aquí, tu destino es servir al lado de Oda Nobunaga y ayudarle a unificar Japón" le grito lleno de desesperación.

-"¿Nobunaga? Ya dije antes que la daimyo de Owari es Oda….Nobu…..na" dice antes de dar echar su último aliento y yacer muerto en mis manos manchadas con su sangre.

Deposito suavemente su cabeza en el suelo y procedo a quitarme el casco para refrescarme la cara un poco con aire fresco.

-(MALDITA SEA) grito para liberar toda la frustración que llevaba acumulada. Me prometí a mi mismo que le protegería y aquí yace; muerto. Entonces recuerdo las últimas palabras que me dijo antes de abandonar este mundo.

-'Nobuna. Menciono ese nombre con anterioridad antes y se refería a ella con términos femeninos. ¿Significa que el famoso rey demonio del sexto cielo es aquí una mujer? ¿Entonces estoy en un….mundo paralelo?'

De repente escucho como un caballo a la carga se dirige hacia mi dirección y me escondo entre la alta hierba atento a lo que está por venir. Entonces la vi.

Era una chica…..con una armadura europea negra y una capa roja que ondeaba en el viento como su larga cabellera rubia. Desde el otro lado del descampado escucho otro jinete aproximándose hacia la chica guerrera con na lanza sujetada con ambas manos. El hombre galopa hacia ella con la lanza lista para golpearla. Pero cuando lanza su ataque ella salta de la silla de su caballo y mientras está suspendida en medio del aire desenvaina su espada y atraviesa su armadura sin problemas, dejando un corte profundo en el pecho del jinete, por lo que cae muerto al suelo.

La joven guerrea aterriza en el suelo sin problema alguno pero no tiene tiempo para levantarse pues de repente desde la hierba salta un hombre y lanza un ataque vertical contra ella, pero consigue bloquear a tiempo el ataque aunque su espada acaba partiéndose por la mitad en el proceso. La punta de la espada sale disparada en el aire hasta quedarse clavada a unos pocos centímetros de mi escondite.

La chica se coloca en posición defensiva pero su espada esta partida en dos y llega al combate otro jinete para apoyar a su compañero. Este lucha este totalmente en su contra.

-"Este es tu fin Oda Nobuna. Tendré hoy tu cabeza y seré recompensado por mi señora" dice el samurái que está de pie con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro.

-'¿Nobuna? ¿La ha llamado Nobuna?' pienso mientras mi rostro queda conmocionado por la revelación. Ahora empiezo a comprender, mi llegada hasta este mundo no ha sido simple casualidad. El destino me ha enviado hasta aquí para ocupar el lugar de Hideyoshi y salvar a Nobuna y este país. Ya no hay lugar para las dudas, cumpliré con mi deber'

Con firme resolución me coloco mi casco y recojo la punta de la espada sin que me noten. No permitiré que muera nadie más, no mientras viva.

-(Nobuna no morirá hoy pequeño hombrecito) hablo alto en mi idioma para que se oiga y presencio con placer como los pobres desgraciados miran a su alrededor confundidos.

-"¿Quién ha dicho eso? Muéstrate" grita el samurái irritado al no poder ver al dueño de aquella voz.

Entonces arrojo la parte destrozada de la espada a la mano en la empuña su katana y este la suelta presa del dolor y la conmoción.

-(¿Queréis verme? Que así sea) hablo poniendo fuerza en mi última frase y surjo desde mi escondite para quedarme en medio de los soldados imagawa y la joven samurái. Los hombres empezaron a temblar de miedo al contemplar mi armadura, supongo que debo parecerles algún tipo de demonio o algo por el estilo.

-(Aquel que este dispuesto a morir que dé un paso al frente) les digo de la forma terrorífica que puedo.

-"Akuma" grita el jinete completamente horrorizado.

-"Un demonio ha venido hoy a por nuestras almas" dice el otro tratando de controlar sus miedos.

Me aproximo hacia ellos haber si así salen corriendo. Podría matarlos sin problema pero no quiero hacerlo a menos que sea necesario. Además, si les dejo marchar extenderán la noticia entre los imagawa y así sembrare las semillas del miedo en sus corazones.

El samurái balancea su espada a mi cabeza con la intención de detenerme. Como si eso pudiese hacerme algo, pero no pienso dejar que me golpeé así que agarro su espada con solo una mano y sonrió al ver sus ojos llenos de terror. Aprieto con fuerza hasta partirla por la mitad y le tira al suelo de una patada.

No pierdo el tiempo y me dirijo hacia el jinete, agarro su lanza por el asta y lo derrumbo al suelo. Mientras intentan levantarse parto la lanza en dos sin dificultad y arrojo los restos a sus pies. Les dejo unos segundos para que contemplen sus armas destruidas e inhalo aire para pegarles un buen grito.

-(FUERAAAAAAAAAA)

Los desgraciados no se lo piensan dos veces y salen corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas chillando de miedo.

Me doy la vuelta para ver a Nobuna y veo el miedo en sus ojos, esta temblando la pobre.

-"Tranquila, no tienes por qué temerme, no te hare daño" le digo suavemente para intentar tranquilizarla.

-"¿Qu...e….que eres? ¿Un oni?" Me pregunta la joven guerrera.

Al oírlo no puedo evitar reírme un poco pero lo hago con dulzura para no asustarla.

-"Jajaja supongo que es normal estar asustada con una armadura tan rara. No soy una criatura sobrenatural ni nada por el estilo, solo un humano igual que tu"

Me quito el casco para que pueda verme la cara y sus ojos se abren por la sorpresa.

-"¿Un nanban? ¿Qué haces en sitio como este? Pregunta sorprendida.

-"Si te soy sincero no lo sé"

-"Eh?" levanta una ceja. "¿Dices que…..no sabes cómo has venido a parar aquí?"

-"Cierto, no sé cómo he logrado llegar a este campo de batalla. Ni siquiera sé porque llevo puesta esta armadura"

-"¿Qué…. que no sabes cómo has llegado aquí? ¿Cómo puede eso ser posible? ¿Y a que te refieres con que no estás seguro de porque tienes esa armadura?"

Antes de que pueda responderla oigo ruidos de caballos que se aproximan hacia nosotros. Me pongo el casco rápidamente y me situó delante de Nobuna para protegerla de un posible ataque enemigo.

-"Nobuna-sama aguante, ya me ocupo de él" dice una mujer que viene al galope. Tenía el pelo largo y castaño atado en una coleta alta por una larga cinta roja, su cara era severa con ojos azules y afilados. Llevaba una armadura que consistía en una túnica azul intenso y plaquetas de acero con ribetes dorados y empuñaba una alabarda. Pero lo que llamo la atención fueron sus enormes pechos rebotando en su armadura.

-'Dios mío, pero como puede ser eso posible no debería ocurrir. ¿Qué es esto un anime o que pasa?'

-"Tranquila Riku" dice la niña "Este hombre me ha salvado la vida"

La tal Riku tira de las riendas para frenar su caballo frente a los dos. Luego me dirige una mirada desconfiada.

-"¿Es eso cierto?" pregunta ella.

-"Sí, Nobuna-san estaba siendo atacada por algunos guerreros del clan Imagawa pero logue hacerles huir. No debes preocuparte por tu señora está en perfectas condiciones, no permití que le tocaran ni un pelo" le respondo respetosamente al mismo tiempo que le hago una reverencia.

-"Nunca había visto a un samurái como tú" me dice sin hacer ningún esfuerzo en esconder su escepticismo.

-"¿Quién eres tú?"

-"Este no es el momento de hacer preguntas ya abra tiempo para eso más tarde, Katsuie. Vuelve a la batalla y echa a los imagawa de mi territorio" le dice Nobuna.

-"Si, señora" responde Katsuie. Luego da media vuelta y vuelve junto a sus hombres hacia el campo de batalla.

-'¿Katsuie? Esa chica era Shibata Katsuie el ogro. Tal parece ser que los personajes históricos aquí son mujeres'

-"¿Eres la líder del clan Oda?" le pregunto.

-"Si soy yo, Oda Nobuna" me dice un poco irritada.

-"Es todo lo que necesitaba oír" me doy la vuelta y me dirijo a la dirección por la que se fue Katsuie hace poco.

-"¿Espera, adonde vas?" Me pregunta Nobuna.

-"Pues al campo de batalla para ayudar a Katsuie por supuesto" le digo con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-"¿Qué?" no se esperaba que un extraño salido de en medio de la nada decidiese ayudarles. "¿Por qué quieres aliarte con nosotros? ¿Qué ganas tu?"

-"No es una cuestión de que es lo que quiero, soy un spartan y debo cumplir con mi deber como tal" le respondo y en un instante desaparezco de su vista al correr a la velocidad de un spartan.

Nobuna se queda estupefacta ante lo que acaba de suceder. Pasados unos segundos logra decir;

-"Que nanban mas raro"

* * *

Giro mi alabarda de un lado otro golpeando y alejando de mí a los bastardos de los imagawa. ¿A cuántos he matado hasta ahora? Perdí la cuenta hace rato y habían muchos más pero eso no importa, debía seguir luchando.

De repente oigo a los soldados enemigos gritar de dolor y me giro para quedarme estupefacta ante lo que presencian mis ojos.

Alguien corría entre los soldados imagawa, derribándolos como si fuese un buey enloquecido. Era demasiado rápido para seguirle con la vista, lo único que dejaba a su paso eran hombres arrojados al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Entonces veo como se aproxima hacia los jinetes, tirándolos de sus monturas o golpeando a los caballos para asustarlos y echar a correr entre los soldados enemigos creando mayor confusión y desorden en sus filas.

De repente se detiene y reconozco al guerrero. Era el hombre que Nobuna había dicho que la había salvado.

-'¿Qué está haciendo aquí?' pienso mientras miro sorprendida como camina hacia mí.

-"General Katsuie ¿Estáis bien? ¿Estáis herida? Me pregunta con tono preocupado.

-"Si, estoy bien ¿Pero qué haces aquí?" le pregunto

-"Luchar a vuestro lado y devolveros a todos sanos y salvos casa por supuesto"

Me quedo conmocionada ante su declaración y antes de que pueda hacerle más preguntas se aproximan más soldados imagawas.

-"Los oda tienen a un monstruo entre sus filas" grita uno.

-"Matad a esa bestia rápido" grita otro.

El hombre de extraña armadura camina tranquilamente hacia ellos.

-"¿Adónde vas desarmado, te mataran?" Le grito pero escucho incrédula como se empieza a reír.

-"No soy tan fácil de matar" dice tan tranquilo.

Los imagawa se lanzaron a su posición para golpearle con sus espadas y lanzas. Pero el momento en el que impactan en su armadura miran confundidos como no le hacen nada. En ese breve lapso de tiempo los imagawa son derribados al suelo después de una serie de puñetazos y patadas.

El enemigo comenzó a retirarse ante la furia del extraño guerrero para alivio de todos nosotros. El desconocido corrió directo a por los rezagados que aun resistían.

Un lancero trata de empalarle pero lo esquiva con un giro y le da un golpe con la mano abierta en horizontal en el cuello. Otro intenta de hacerle un corte con su espada, el guerrero se hace a un lado para darle un codazo en la parte lateral de la cabeza.

Otros tres soldados intentan atacarle al mismo tiempo pero él los esquiva sin problema. Mientras gira para esquivar a un imagawa agarra a otro del brazo, lo arrastra hacia él y le da un cabezazo que lo deja fuera de combate. Se da la vuelta de repente para parar una espada con el brazo y le da un puñetazo en el pecho, mandándole a volar varios metros. Luego desvía con el puño una lanza que venía hacía su costado y le agarra la cara con su otra mano.

-"¿Imagawa Yoshimoto es quien lidera el ataque?" le pregunta.

-"S…si es ella, por favor perdóname la vida" le ruega el hombre lleno de miedo.

-"Vete y dile que mientras yo viva jamás podrá conquistar Owari, ahora largo" suelta al pobre soldado para salir corriendo tras sus compañeros.

-'Increíble' pienso después de mirar lo sucedido delante de mis ojos.

-"Hemos repelido al enemigo por lo que parece" me despierto de mi estupefacción y contemplo al hombre que había exhibido un espectáculo de combate hace poco acercarse a mí.

-"Nunca antes había visto a un samurái como tu luchar así" le digo sonriente.

-"No soy un samurái sino…." No logro terminar de escucharle pues oigo a un soldado a caballo venir corriendo hacia nosotros.

-"Katsuie-sama" grita el hombre sin aliento antes de bajar del caballo y arrodillarse.

-¿Qué ocurre? le pregunto.

-"Los imagawa han lanzado un contraataque. Mientras hablamos se aproximan 1000 soldados imagawa hacia aquí" al oír eso no podemos evitar ponernos nerviosos.

-"¿Todavía hay tantos? No podemos ganar esta batalla, no hay más remedio que retroceder" les digo a los hombres pero el extraño me interrumpe.

-"Yo no lo aconsejaría" le miro perpleja por lo que acaba de decir. "Si retrocedemos el enemigo habrá ganado una cabeza de puente en vuestro territorio lo que les permitirá empujar más profundamente en vuestras tierras. Debemos vencer al enemigo aquí y ahora antes de que sea tarde.

-"ESTAS LOCO" le grito incapaz de entender lo que dice." Nos superan el doble y hemos sufrido demasiadas bajas y heridos. Enfrentarnos a ellos sería un suicidio"

-"Tal vez" empezó a decir el guerrero "Pero ellos tienen más motivos para temernos que nosotros a ellos….."

Mis soldados y yo le miramos atentos, confundidos por sus palabras pero guardamos silencio para escucharle.

-"Esta es vuestra tierra, la tierra que os vio nacer a vosotros y a vuestros antepasados y a vuestros futuros hijos y nietos. Cada costa, cada bosque y cada montaña de esta hermosa tierra de Japón es vuestra fortaleza. Vuestro es el honor de derramar vuestra sangre por la tierra que os lo dio todo en esta vida. Sois los hijos de Owari, sus defensores, el muro de coraje y determinación que protege a su gente del horror y el caos que amenaza con destruiros. Sois los elegidos de Oda Nobuna y la historia es testigo del gran destino que tenéis por delante, pues este, hermanos míos, es solo el comienzo"

Cuando termino su discurso sentí como una llama ardía en mi pecho. Nunca antes me había sentido así antes. Este hombre, era como mi señora, era un hombre grande con un gran sueño uno que era incapaz de vislumbrar pero no puedo evitar emocionarme al escuchar esas palabras llenas de convicción y pasión. Mire a mi alrededor y vi como la desesperación había desaparecido de los soldados, ahora mostraban fuerza y coraje. Me volví hacia el extraño y pude sentir dentro de mi fe, él nos salvaría de la inminente derrota.

-"¿De verdad podemos ganar?" Le pregunto inclinándome hacia él esperanzada.

-"Todo es posible, solo hace falta tener la voluntad necesario para lograrlo" entonces se arrodilla frente a mí y me dice" Por ello os rogaría que escuchaseis mi petición mi señora"

* * *

El enemigo ha llegado por fin, menos mal que tuvimos el tiempo justo para desplegarnos a tiempo. El plan de batalla que le presente a Katsuie es muy sencillo: luchar de frente es un suicidio estratégico, por ello hay que emplear la astucia ante un enemigo superior. Primero dividiríamos nuestras fuerzas en dos y nos ocultaríamos en las altas hierbas de los alrededores para realizar una emboscada a ambos lados de la formación enemiga. Una táctica clásica de pinza para tener inmovilizado al enemigo para impedirle maniobrar correctamente. Enfrente se situaran los arcabuceros para hostigar a la bolsa de enemigos para crear mayor confusión o diezmarles por el flanco si deciden dividirse en dos para enfrentarnos mejor. Después de un rato les haremos creer que se aproximan refuerzos para obligarlos a huir. Están confiados en la victoria y cuando no vean a nadie para hacerles frente su ego aumentará, convirtiéndose en la receta perfecta para hacerles caer en la trampa. Esta estrategia no puede fallar, me he leído demasiados libros, mangas, visto películas, juegos y videos de youtube para que no funcione.

Se están acercando bien, pronto atacará Katsuie. Para relajar un poco el ambiente la rete a un concurso para ver quien derriba más enemigos, la idea le entusiasmo al parecer. Y hablando del rey de Roma, Katsuie lanza un grito de guerra y carga con sus hombres al flanco derecho y sigo su ejemplo lanzándome con la otra mitad a por el izquierdo.

Los oficiales enemigos empiezan a dar órdenes a sus soldados pero antes de que puedan reaccionar los arcabuceros surgen de sus escondites y empiezan a disparar con una rodilla en tierra como les explique. Sin duda hice bien en darles ese consejo, con la primera salva cayeron más hombres de lo que me esperaba. Eso los ha dejado un poco asustados, paralizándolos, el plan está tomando forma.

Me adelanto a mis guerreros y me lanzo como un toro sobre el flanco enemigo, derribando a varios imagawas lo que deja una brecha que aprovechan mis hombres sin dudar. Katsuie no pierde el tiempo y pronto empieza a abrirse un camino con su alabarda, arrojando soldados imagawas por todas partes.

Esquivo una espada y agarro a mi adversario por la muñeca para tirarle hacia un soldado que se me acercaba por la espalda. Gracias al detector de movimiento de mi casco no tengo que temer a ataques sorpresa. Continuo hacia delante y esquivo una lanza para golpear al valiente en el pecho, mandándolo a volar contra tres de sus compañeros. Otro imagawa viene a por mí y trata de golpearme con la espada, me agacho y penetro dentro del arco de su ataque para lanzarle un puñetazo a su cuello dejándole fuera de combate. Miro a un lado y veo con horror como un samurái esta apunto de insertar su katana a través del cuello de uno de mis hombres. No me lo pienso y me lanzo a por el desgraciado, esquivando a un enemigo en el proceso y derribándolo con el hombro. Levanto mi puño bien alto, salto directo a mi objetivo y lo mando a volar de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Ayudo a mi camarada a levantarse del suelo y fortalezco su resolución.

-"Fuerza y honor guerrero, venceremos"

-"Si, por supuesto señor" me responde con determinación para luego coger su arma y lanzarse al combate.

Miro al frente y me fijo en los hombres a caballo.

-'Si derribo a sus samuráis y espanto a los caballos, bajará su moral y creará más caos en sus filas' pienso

Sin pensarlo dos veces salto varios metros hacia mi primera víctima y lo arrojo de la silla. Luego le doy al caballo en la parte de atrás saliendo enloquecido hacia delante, llevándose a varios imagawas consigo. Sigo el mismo patrón y veo que mi estrategia empieza a dar sus frutos. Un poco más y sus espíritu de lucha se habrá derrumbado. Cojo una piedra del suelo y la arrojo al porstandarte enemigo, derribándolo de un solo tiro. Un jinete trata de cargarme con la lanza pero el momento que balancea el arma hacia mí la agarro y lo lanzo a un soldado que intentó acercárseme, unos segundos después viene otro intentando darme muerte. Giro sobre mi mismo para esquivar su ataque y le tumbo al suelo de una patada en la espalda. Entonces noto que el pánico se expande entre los imagawa y me volteo para mirar el horizonte. Los hombres que dejamos en reserva han levantado los estandartes como les dije. Es hora de ponerle punto y final a esta batalla.

-"LOS REFUERZOS DEL CLAN ODA YA ESTAN A PUNTO DE LLEGAR. RESISTID HOMBRES DE OWARI, PUES ODA NOBUNA PRONTO VENDRA A LUCHAR A NUESTRO LADO" grito a pleno pulmón para que el engaño sea creíble y funciona por lo que veo.

Los imagawa no pueden resistir más la presión y empiezan a retirarse a toda prisa de vuelta a sus tierras.

-"Eso, corred bastardos, corred y no volváis a nuestro territorio jamás" les grita Katsuie emocionada.

Los soldados del clan oda levantan sus armas y empiezan a gritar a pleno pulmón para celebrar la tan codiciada victoria. Los hombres entonces me rodean y me empiezan a alabar y agradecerme.

-"Gracias gran guerrero por ayudarnos" me dice uno lleno de felicidad.

-"Si, de no ser por ti no estaríamos vivos" agrega otro.

-"Muy cierto" dice Katsuie mientras se me aproxima con una gran sonrisa."De no ser por ti no habríamos sobrevivido, tienes mi más sincera gratitud"

-"No tenéis nada que agradecerme" les respondo. "Prometí que lucharía a vuestro lado y os devolvería sanos y a salvo a casa con vuestras familias. Ahora sí que tendréis una gran historia que contar a vuestros hijos" les digo esto último con un poco de humor y se echan a reír.

-"Ha sido un verdadero honor luchar al lado de personas tan valientes y honorables como vosotros, de no a ver sido por vosotros no podríamos haber logrado lo imposible y por ello tenéis mi más sincero respeto amigos míos" les digo a la vez que inclino la cabeza ante ellos, dejándolos sorprendidos.

-"Creo que ya es hora de presentarse como se debe" me llevo las manos a la cabeza y me quito el casco, dejando boquiabiertos a todos los presentes.

-"¿Un nanban? Es un nanban" dice uno de ellos aun conmocionado.

-"No os lo esperabais ¿ehhhh?" digo con tono juguetón.

-"¿E...eres un nanban?" pregunta Katsuie sorprendida.

-"Si, me llamo Óscar. Perdón por no haberlo dicho antes pero no encontré el momento adecuado"

-"¿Os...arrr?" dice Katsuie tratando de pronunciar mi nombre.

-"Jajaja no, Óscar, Ó " le digo sonriente haber si dice bien nombre.

-"Ós…car,… Óscar" dice finalmente

-"Excelente, ¿A que no era difícil? No creo que sea un nombre tan feo ¿ehhh?" le digo con tono bromista.

Se echa a reír. Parece que le hizo gracia.

-"Ahora que los imagawas han sido expulsados podemos volver al campamento. Nobuna-sama nos estará esperando" me dice ella.

-"Por supuesto. Comprendo que tenéis muchas preguntas que hacerme y responderé con gusto a cualquier pregunta que deseéis hacerme, además tengo que formalizar mis servicios ante Nobuna-san. Cuando queráis podemos irnos"

Ella asiente y sube al caballo.

"Si nos movemos rápido llegaremos en poco tiempo, todo el mundo en marcha adelante" grita Katsuie a los soldados.

* * *

Aun no puedo creerme lo que ven mis ojos; un nanban. Nunca me lo habría esperado. Cuando se quito el casco me sorprendí mucho pero cuando vi su rostro me quede sin palabras.

Tenía el pelo corto de color negro, ojos marrones oscuros, un rostro joven y masculino y su sonrisa….

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante semejante vista. Jamás en mi vida había conocido a un hombre como él; valiente, inteligente, gracioso, humilde, honorable, fuerte y….lindo.

-"Por cierto, ¿Cuál es el recuento?" me dice repente Óscar.

-"42" le respondo.

-"¿42?, vaya no está mal para una samurái. Yo he abatido cómodamente a 43"

-"No presumas tanto, solo ganaste por uno" le digo.

-"Podemos resolverlo la próxima vez si te apetece, vamos a ser compañeros de armas a partir de hoy"

Dirijo la vista al frente y no puedo evitar sonreír mientras pienso.

-'Sin duda esto debe ser el comienzo de algo grande para todos nosotros a partir de ahora'

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado mi este capítulo. Es la primera vez que escribo una fanfic pero como apenas habían historias de este anime y los autores que hay tardan lo suyo en subir capítulos decidí lanzarme a ver como se me daba.

Díganme a ver que les pareció y digan ideas sobre que debería poner en la historia. Ojala esta historia le guste a la gente y tenga muchos seguidores.

Un saludo y hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

-conservación normal"

-'pensamientos'

-(idioma diferente)

No soy dueño del anime Ambition of Nobuna/Oda Nobuna no Yabo ni del juego Halo, solo la idea de la historia.

**Capítulo 2: Nueva vida**

Es increíble lo rápido que puede cambiarle la vida a una persona. Hace nada me encontraba en mi piso de estudiante de Erasmus en Japón, a punto de relajarme después de una dura mañana de clases y actualmente me encuentro en el Sengoku Jiday, acabo de librar mi primera batalla y lograr una aplastante victoria para los oda y me dirijo con el ejército al campamento de Oda Nobuna junto a Shibata Katsuie que va a caballo justo a mi lado.

Contemplar a estos personajes históricos convertidos en mujeres es algo que me cuesta todavía adaptarme. ¿Serán todos los demás igual o solo una parte?

Bueno, lo que está claro es que me voy a llevar más de una sorpresa en esta historia alternativa de la Tierra. Ahora que se ha desvanecido la adrenalina del combate empiezo a notar algunas punzadas de dolor corriendo por mi cuerpo. No debí dejar que me diesen con aquellas armas, fue un riesgo demasiado alto. Puede que lleve una súper armadura de combate pero mejor no tentar a la suerte, al menos el escudo de energía desvía los daños sino no me hubiese arriesgado tanto. Contra las katanas e impactos de proyectiles no me tendré que preocupar tanto pero a la larga evitare las lanzas, acabar insertado por un arma punzante como esa si es peligroso.

-"¿Por qué estás tan callado?"

Volteo la cabeza a mi derecha y veo a katsuie dirigiéndose hacia mí.

-"Nada, solo pensaba en el combate de antes" le respondo.

-"No sé como agradecerte por lo que hiciste. De no haber sido por ti habríamos sido abrumados por los Imagawa y perdido la mayoría de nuestros hombres"

-"No hay nada que agradecer, solo hice lo que consideraba correcto. Me alegra haber ayudado, ahora está gente podrá regresar a sus hogares junto a sus familias" le digo sonriente.

La pobre chica se sonroja y desvía la mirada. Supongo que no estará acostumbrada a tratar con personas del sexo masculino.

-"Por cierto ¿Cómo has llegado a acabar aquí tan lejos de tu tierra?" me pregunta de repente.

-"Lo siento pero preferiría responder esa pregunta cuánto estemos con Nobuna-sama no quiero tener que repetir la misma historia dos veces, pero para saciar tu curiosidad te diré que lo que me motivó a venir fue la cultura japonesa así como su historia, su música y muchas otras cosas que me encantan de esta bella tierra" le respondo para luego mirar al frente del camino.

Al principio no parece muy complacida con mi respuesta pero parece comprenderlo y sonríe al escuchar mis últimas palabras.

-"Me alegra escuchar eso, creo que a Manchiyo le caerías bien"

-'¿Manchiyo, que clase de nombre es ese?' pienso para mí mismo.

-"Oh mira ya se puede ver desde aquí el campamento, Nobuna-sama estará esperándonos" dice ella apuntando al horizonte.

-"¿Pues a que esperamos no la hagamos esperar" le respondo.

Ella asiente y acelera la marcha de los hombres para llegar antes. Mientras pensaré en lo que voy a decirle, tendré que elegir con cuidado las palabras que utilizare para explicar la situación.

* * *

-"Cuesta trabajo creerlo" digo para misma ahora que no hay nadie al alrededor.

El ejército de Yoshimoto atacó Owari hace unas horas y tuve que moverme rápidamente con todos las tropas disponibles para evitar que cruzaran más allá de la frontera o hubiese sido demasiado tarde. Durante el combate me vi separada del resto de mi ejército y tuve que abrirme paso a través de los imagawa que trataban de cortarme el paso.

Cuando todo parecía perdido apareció aquel hombre de la nada y despacho a esos samurái como si no fuesen nada. Al principio creí que era un monstruo pero me sorprendió que fuese una persona y encima un nanban.

-'¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Por qué se prestó tan fácilmente a ayudarnos en una lucha que no era suya?'

Estas preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza hasta que escuchó a los guardias avisar de la llegada de Riku. Según el mensajero que llego hace tiempo había logrado detener la ofensiva del enemigo y repelerlos de vuelta a Mikawa gracias a la ayuda de ese nanban. Tengo ganas de hacerle algunas preguntas respecto a los últimos acontecimientos.

-"Nobuna-sama soy yo Katsuie, he regresado" escucho la voz de Riku antes de entrar en el maku y arrodillarse.

-"Me alegra que hayas regresado sana y salva, espero que los imagawa no te hayan causado demasiados problemas" le digo con sinceridad.

-"Gracias Nobuna-sama. La batalla fue muy encarnizada pero logramos prevalecer al final aunque todo el mérito de la victoria no me pertenece, la contienda terminó gracias al liderazgo de Oscar-san" me responde ella a lo cual le pregunto extrañada.

-"¿Óscar?"

-"Así es como se llama el nanban" me dice ella.

-'Conque ese es su nombre' pienso yo.

-"¿Y hablando de él donde está?"

* * *

-(Ahhh que fresca esta el agua) digo mientras sacio mi sed.

Hace rato que Katsuie fue para presentarse ante Nobuna. Le dije que se adelantase ella primero pues necesitaba refrescarme un poco, después de un día de tantas emociones necesitaba esto para relajarme y despejar la mente.

Miro a mí alrededor y veo que algunas de las personas del campamento me miran con curiosidad mientras que otros inclinan la cabeza con respeto por haberles sacado con vida del frente. Les devuelvo el gesto de la misma forma para después limpiar la armadura de restos de sangre y tierra que se me han quedado pegados.

De repente escucho a alguien acercárseme y dejo el trapo para encararle y ver que quiere.

-"Nobuna-dono os manda acudir ante ella" me dice el soldado.

-"Por supuesto, gracias por avisarme ¿Podríais mostrarme el camino por favor?" le respondo.

El hombre asiente y me conduce hasta la tienda.

-"Gracias por traerme" le digo al hombre.

El asiente para marcharse después.

-'Bueno, a ver qué me va a parar ahora'

Entro y veo a Nobuna y Katsuie hablando entre ellas pero se detienen al notar mi presencia y me miran. Inmediatamente me arrodillo y le hago una reverencia al estilo samurái.

-"Me alegra volver a verte Nobuna-san ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás mejor ahora?" le pregunto con preocupación.

Al principio se sorprende por mi interés en su bienestar pero se recompone para hablarme.

-"Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte por mi" dice ella.

-"Bien, es bueno oírlo me tranquiliza" le respondo de inmediato.

Nobuna se queda unos segundos mirándome para luego empezar a hacer sus preguntas.

-"Katsuie me ha puesto al tanto de lo ocurrido en el campo de batalla ¿Cómo pudiste conseguir ganar contra un enemigo superior en tamaño?" me pregunta de forma inquisitiva.

-"Calentando a la tropa" le respondo.

-"¿Qué? No entiendo" me dice confundida.

-"Que les di un discurso inspirador para renovar la moral. Si no creían en la victoria era imposible ganar así que renové su coraje y valor recordándoles por lo que estaban luchando"

Nobuna parecía absorta mientras me observaba, atenta a cada palabra que salía de mis labios.

-"Una vez completado esto me dispuse a diseñar una estrategia para explotar aquella situación como punto de inflexión. Si esa fuerza enemiga fuese derrotada los imagawa verían que la resistencia oda era mayor de lo que pensaban bajando su espíritu además de que tendrían dudas respecto a la fuerza desplegada por el ejército oda en la zona por lo que no se arriesgarían a entrar en otra trampa que les hiciese perder más hombres por lo que al no ver ninguna ganancia a la vista se retirarían"

Nobuna estaba sorprendida sobre mi capacidad para prever los movimientos del adversario y me pregunta.

-"¿Y no te pareció un poco temerario haber enfrentado a la vanguardia del enemigo con tan pocos hombres en vez de retroceder para reagruparse y pensar en un plan?"

-Quizás pero eso hubiese alentado al enemigo a avanzar y ocupar más terreno al otro lado del río, lo que les permitiría traer refuerzos por lo que haber presentado batalla más tarde hubiese sido un suicidio seguro. La situación requería una acción rápida y firme y actúe en consecuencia"

Esta vez Nobuna esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha con mi análisis.

-"Levántate" dice ella y obedezco.

-"¿En cuántas guerras has luchado? Por cómo te describió Katsuie en combate debes ser un veterano?" comenta Nobuna.

-"A decir verdad esa fue la primera vez que he peleado en una batalla"

Ambas chicas se quedan sorprendidas con los ojos abiertos al oírme hablar.

-"Imposible, si hablas como un general con experiencia y tienes una armadura que parece de la élite" dice Katsuie sin creerse lo que dije hace un momento.

-" No gano nada mintiendo todo lo que dije es cierto. Simplemente utilicé los conocimientos de estrategia militar que he aprendido a lo largo de los años" les digo tratando de aclarar las cosas.

-"¿Y cómo explicas esa armadura tan rara que llevas?" replica Nobuna.

-'Al fin llegó la hora. Debo ser sincero, no hay otra opción'

-"No me creerías aunque te lo dijese"

-"Inténtalo" responde ella.

-"Vengo del futuro"

-"…" no dicen nada, se quedan allí mirándome mientras tratan de asimilar lo que he dicho.

-"Jaja….jajajajajajajaja" se echa a reír de repente Nobuna.

-'Ya me esperaba algo así'

-"Jaja, eres más gracioso de lo que pensaba, me has hecho reír incluso"

-"¿Y si te doy pruebas irrefutables que demuestren que no es una broma" le digo.

-"Cuando estemos en el castillo, Riku ordena que levanten el campamento volvemos a Kiyosu"

-"Jai" dice Katsuie haciendo una reverencia e irse de inmediato.

* * *

Después de una buena caminata llegamos al fin llegamos al castillo Kiyosu. Desde luego no se parece al del siglo XXI aunque qué otra cosa cabía esperarse.

Lo divertido comenzó a la hora de quitarme la armadura spartan. Como no sabía cómo hacerlo tuve que pedirle ayuda a Katsuie y decir que nos costó trabajo sería quedarse corto. Nos llevó como una hora aproximadamente quitarme la armadura al completo y tuvieron que intervenir varios criados para terminar antes de que empezase la reunión con Nobuna. Cuando me vi sin la armadura quedé aliviado al comprobar que conservaba la ropa que llevaba puesta en casa.

Una blusa negra con capucha, una camiseta blanca, unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas de color azul claro. Ahora entiendo porque sentía tan apretados los pies a lo largo de la mañana, menos mal que son finas pero el dolor aún sigue allí.

Más tarde Nobuna nos mandó llamar. Cuando Katsuie y yo llegamos a la sala del trono me quedé impactado por lo que vi. Nobuna iba vestida de una forma extravagante aunque no me sorprende. Llevaba una piel de tigre envuelta alrededor de su cintura, sobre un hakama negro con adornos amarillos en la parte inferior y tabi blanco con zori, más un haori color verde azulado que llevaba en su hombro izquierdo.

Con razón ha pasado a la historia como el tonto de Owari, bueno tonta en este caso pues es una chica.

-"¡oh! Ahora sí pareces una persona de verdad aunque tus ropas son extrañas" comenta Nobuna.

-"Gracias Nobuna-sama, vuestras vestiduras son también únicas" le digo con un ligero toque de humor después sentarme y hacer una reverencia.

-"Jeje excelente respuesta 80 puntos" dice una chica a mi izquierda.

Giro la cabeza y veo que es una individua elegante y hermosa y también parece ser tranquila y serena. Al parecer se dio cuenta de mi juego de palabras para tomármelo como una broma.

-"¿Puedo saber quién sois señorita?" le pregunto

-"Soy Niwa Nagahide asesora táctica del clan oda" me responde ella.

Así que es una mujer, lo prefiero así. El nombre me suena más femenino que masculino a decir verdad.

-"Es un nombre muy bonito, yo me llamo Óscar. Es un placer conocerla, espero que podamos ser amigos" le digo sonriente mientras inclino la cabeza.

-"Ara que educado, 90 puntos" dice ella ocultando la parte inferior del rostro con su abanico y cerrando sus ojos. También tenía un pequeño rubor rojo en sus mejillas pero ninguno de los presentes nos dimos cuenta de ello.

-"Que nombres más raros tienen los nanban" dice otra persona.

Me giro a mi derecha y me fijó en una niña sentada al lado de katsuie. Parece tener un gusto extravagante por la moda al igual que Nobuna, con un estilo kabukimono. También usa piel de tigre en su atuendo normal pero solo en la cabeza, como si fuese un sombrero pero lo que me llama la atención son dos marcas de pintura facial roja en su rostro.

-"Es comprensible que pienses así. Si estuviésemos en mi país la gente diría lo mismo acerca de vuestros nombres, es una cuestión cultural después de todo" le respondo.

-"Y hablando de nombres, ¿Puedo saber el tuyo?)"

-"Maeda Toshiie, principal portadora de lanza en Owari" dice de forma estoica.

-"¿Cómo, los niños de aquí van a la guerra?" pregunto desconcertado.

-"Aquí si no aprendes a luchar mueres, así funcionan las cosas aquí" dice Nobuna con indiferencia.

No sé qué pensar al respecto, eso es algo demasiado cruel incluso para los estándares de esta época. Noto algo en el bolsillo del pantalón y me acuerdo de mi móvil. Lo saco para comprobar su estado y no resulta placentero, la pantalla está agrietada seguramente fue por la presión por la falta de espacio cuando estaba en la armadura spartan.

-"¿Qué es eso? ¿Un artilugio nuevo de los bárbaros?" pregunta Nobuna emocionada.

-"¿Esto? Es un móvil de la marca Samsung Galaxy, sirve para múltiples cosas como por ejemplo; hablar con gente desde largas distancias, buscar información, escuchar música o hacer fotos"

-"¿Foto? ¿Eso qué es?" pregunta Nobuna confundida.

-"Significa que puedes tomar imágenes de algo o alguien"

-"¿De verdad? Muéstrame" pide Nobuna entusiasmada.

-"Claro, acércate un poco a mí"

Nobuna no tarda nada en aproximarse hacia mí y le indico que se quede quieta mientras la enchufo con la cámara.

-"Así estate quieta solo será un segundo" y aprieto el botón.

El sonido las asusto un poco poniéndolas en alerta.

-"¿Qué era eso?" exige Katsuie.

-"Tranquilas, solo es un indicativo de que la foto se ha realizado con éxito. Ven Nobuna, a ver si te gusta cómo has quedado" ella obedece y le muestro la imagen quedándose boquiabierta.

-"Pero si parece real, como si estuviese dentro de esta cosa" dice ella.

Las demás se acercan con curiosidad y se les muestro la imagen quedando igual de sorprendidas que Nobuna.

-"Sugoi" exclama Toshiie.

-"Increíble 100 puntos" dice Nagahide.

-Hey Óscar ¿Qué clase de magia es ésta?" pregunta Katsuie lo cual me da un poco de risa.

-"Jaja no es magia Katsuie-san sino tecnología"

"¿Que más cosas puede hacer esta cosa?" me pregunta Nobuna como una niña pequeña que le ruega a su padre.

–'Sin duda esto va a ir para largo' pienso para mí mismo.

* * *

Perdón por la larga espera, pero es que escribir tanto me agobiaba al principio. Tratare de hacer los capítulos más cortos a partir de ahora, 2000 palabras por ahí pues me he dado cuenta que escribir tanto lleva tiempo, para el primer capítulo me llevo una semana. Pero ahora con el confinamiento le podré dedicar más tiempo y me gustaría dedicarle este capítulo a **Dungeon 90**, tus palabras fue lo que me inspiro a continuar y quisiera darte las gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de leer mi primer trabajo y qué más puedo decir, me alegra que alguien disfrute con lo que estoy haciendo y prometo esforzarme por todos aquellos que leáis esta historia y me sigáis.

Tengo un montón de ideas en mente a sí que procuraré tener más capítulos a lo largo de las próximas semanas.

Por cierto, también tengo pensado escribir sobre warhammer 40000 para que estéis al tanto. Un saludo y cuidad vuestra salud por favor.


	3. Chapter 3

-"conversación normal"

-'pensamientos'

'(idioma diferente)

No soy dueño del anime Ambition of Nobuna/Oda Nobuna no Yabou ni del juego Halo, solo la idea de la historia.

**Capítulo 3: Primeros pasos**

-'Al fin se terminó' pienso mientras salgo del castillo.

Han pasado varias horas desde que empezó la sesión con Nobuna y no dejó de hacerme preguntas sobre los nanban, voy a tener que quitarles esa palabra de la cabeza, es un término despectivo surgido de la ignorancia. Además que se puso muy pesada con el móvil por suerte lo tengo con plena batería, deberé de apagarlo para que dure lo máximo posible.

Ahora mismo voy caminando por la ciudad junto a la niña que resultó ser Maeda Toshiie, que me guía hacia la que será mi nueva casa a partir de ahora.

-'Ya tengo ganas de tumbarme y descansar un poco, ha sido un día largo' pienso yo.

* * *

-(Madre mía) digo sorprendido.

La casa resulta que estaba hecha un desastre se nota que no ha sido limpiada en bastante tiempo.

-"Agradece que incluso te hayan dado un lugar para quedarte, es lo que dice la princesa" dice Toshiie.

-"No estoy quejándome solo hago una afirmación de los hechos" le respondo.

-'Joder ahora tendré que ponerme a limpiar ¿Cuándo podré descansar?'

-"¿No es de tu gusto?" dijo un anciano mientras entraba.

-"Viejo Asano" dice Toshiie.

-"Oh Dios mío que valiente te ves, me recuerdas a mi cuando era joven" me dice él.

-"Gracias" le respondo.

-"Tanto que desearía que te casaras con mi hija Nene y tomaras el control de mi posada" me dice él.

-'Puta que ofertón. Me dije a mí mismo que no volvería a intentar salir con una chica pero por mirar no pasa nada jejeje' pienso para mí mismo.

-"No me importaría la verdad aunque primero deberíamos conocernos" respondo con una sonrisita.

-"Muy bien, Nene ven" dice el hombre.

Me preparo para la hermosura que estaba a punto de entrar y lo que vi me dejó estupefacto.

-"Soy Nene, mucho gusto señor Óscar"

-"Oh ¿Tanto te ha cautivado mi hija que no puedes hablar?" pregunta feliz el hombre.

No me puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos pero si es una niña pequeña, no tendrá más de 8 años. Ante una situación así solo hay una forma de expresar lo que siento.

-(Me siento estafado) digo desilusionado.

-"¿Qué dices? No te entiendo" dice alegremente mientras agita un cucharón de madera.

Simplemente la ignoro y me fijo en Toshiie.

-"¿Me podrías ayudar con la limpieza por favor? Cuantos más seamos ante terminaremos"

Pero de repente me arroja hacia la pared y grita "intruso" para después golpear el techo con su lanza.

-'Mierda si llevase la armadura de Jerome podría localizarlo pero tuve que dejarla en el castillo por petición de Nobuna' pienso mientras me froto el pecho para disipar el dolor del golpe.

Entonces arrojan una bomba de humo a la habitación lo que dificulta nuestra visión sobre el entorno y empezamos a toser.

-(Sal y da la cara hijo puta) grito aunque debería de haberlo dicho en japonés para que me entiendan.

De repente sentí que alguien me agarraba y me alejaba del lugar.

-"Ay" dije cuando me arrojaron al tronco de un árbol.

-"¿Qué significa todo esto?" exijo enfadado.

-"Mi nombre es Hachisuka Goemon. He venido a servirte en lugar de mi maestro, Kinoshita" dice la niña.

Yo me quedo mirándola seriamente sin decir ni una palabra.

-¿Qué pasa" pregunta ella.

-¿….Otra niña pequeña? Me digo para mí mismo.

-"Que grosero" me recrimina ella.

-'¿Eso para ti es ser grosero?' pienso yo.

-"Dijiste que conocías a Kinoshita entonces ¿Erais amigos?"

-"Algo así, era su compañera. Él es el tronco y yo soy la vid que se esconde a la sombra. Juntos, nos abriremos paso en el mundo. Esa…fue….nuestra….promesa" dijo Goemon

-"Deberías aprender a vocalizar mejor" le digo al ver cómo se come las palabras.

-"Cállate" me dice ella.

-'Y luego dice que el grosero soy yo' pienso mientras giro los ojos.

Me levanto del suelo, me sacudo los pantalones y miro hacia el horizonte ante un acantilado.

-(El destino tuvo el capricho de llevarte contigo a la otra vida pero tu muerte no habrá sido en vano querido amigo. Pongo a Dios por testigo que cumpliré con la tarea que se ha encomendado y le devolveré a esta tierra la paz y la esperanza pues el spartan español ha llegado y no hay poder que pueda detenerlo) digo con el puño en alto sin darme cuenta que Goeman seguía estando allí.

Después de unos segundos de silencio me doy de cuenta de algo importante que se había pasado por alto.

-(NOOOOO, esta noche tenía pensado comerme una pizza de cuatro quesos)

Goemon mientras tanto solo puede decir una cosa ante semejante situación.

-"….Que nanban más raro"

* * *

Cada vez que miro esta cosa no puedo evitar preguntarme cómo la hicieron. Nunca en mi vida había visto una armadura elaborada de esta forma ni las armaduras de los nanban se pueden comparar con algo como esto. Le pedí a Óscar si la podía dejar aquí para observarla y no exagero cuando dijo que pesaba, hizo falta varios criados para traerla a mi habitación. Dijo que preferiría dejarla conmigo pues era tedioso tener que llevarlo hasta su casa.

Cuando la miro no puedo evitar pensar en él.

-'Ese hombre es un completo misterio. Según Riku parecía un como un guerrero de fuerza sobrehumana, para que hable así de alguien es todo un halago pues no hay nadie tan fuerte como ella y eso que su fuerza es superior a la de las personas normales'

Miro detenidamente el casco mientras lo sostengo, ¿Cómo puede mirar atreves de esta cosa?¿De que estará hecho?

-"Oscar Caro ¿Quién eres?" digo para mí misma.

-'A pesar de lo sospechoso que parezca no parece ser una mala persona, me salvó la vida y puso en peligro su vida por mí sin pedir nada a cambio, dijo que esas cosas no valen nada para él que con darle las gracias era suficiente' mientras pensaba en esto no podía evitar sonrojarse.

-"Además es bastante guapo y listo…espera ¡¿Qué?¡…¿Qué estoy pensando? Solo estoy agradecida con él eso es todo no es como si me gustara ni nada parecido….pero él me salvó así que tengo que recompensarlo como es debido o mis retenedores hablarán mal de mí, debería hacerlo general en mi ejército y por lo tanto debe llevar una armadura de verdad en lugar de eso, tendré que asegurarme por mi misma que tenga las medidas correctas" digo yo.

Y así estuve toda la noche enfrascada en mi pequeña fantasía con mi nanban.

* * *

Ha pasado una semana desde que llegué al Sengoku Jidai y la verdad es que es una experiencia única e increíble, ¿Qué mejor regalo para un amante de la historia que vivir en ella misma?

Al principio costó adaptarse a esta nueva vida, la comida es lo que más echaré de menos, encanta el arroz y el pescado pero comer lo mismo todos los días no está bien aparte que nunca me han gustado mucho las verduras, es como una pequeña pesadilla pero no toca más remedio que aguantarse.

Para mí sorpresa Nobuna me convirtió en general y guardaespaldas personal, sus vasallos no parecen haber protestado demasiado aunque en este periodo lo que se mira de un individuo es su talento, eso te puede conducir a la gloria o la muerte.

La gente de la ciudad al principio me observaba con curiosidad. Esto es algo que siempre me molestó cuando llegué a Japón, como no hay muchos occidentales siempre nos miran como algo exótico y aquí en el pasado es como si te metieses en el campo.

Con el tiempo no tarde en ganarme su respeto pues respetaba y seguía sus costumbres como si fuese uno de ellos, además que dominar el idioma ayuda bastante, simplemente seguí siendo yo mismo pero con un poco de cuidado de no ofender pues aquí no son tan liberales. Aparte también me dedicaba a intervenir en los problemas que ocurrían continuamente en la ciudad; ladrones que actuaban por las zonas comerciales, ronin que se metían en duelos, alborotadores y otra clase de chusma que te podías encontrar por ahí.

Gracias a estas cosas y a mi forma de ser, la gente me saludaba con respeto pues sabían que mantenía las calles tranquilas y los enemigos del exterior no se atrevían a atacar Owari.

Durante estos días los Imagawa no se atrevieron a lanzar un nuevo ataque, al parecer sus soldados tenían demasiado miedo de entrar en combate con el "Demonio de Owari" jejeje, mejor así, tácticas de guerra psicológica.

Una noche incluso enviaron a un ninja para asesinarme, por suerte tengo a Goemon para defenderme de tales amenazas pero cuando Nobuna se enteró se puso furiosa, quería que me moviese al castillo para estar más seguro pero logré tranquilizarla al argumentar que solo daría una impresión de miedo aparte que con Goemon estaría bien protegido.

En cuanto mi relación con Nobuna y el resto de chicas fue creciendo. Nobuna y yo nos hicimos amigos aunque ella no lo reconozca, me acabé dando cuenta de que era una tsundere por lo que no tuve muchos problemas para saber cómo tratar con ella. Era la mar de divertido hacerle bromas y verla molesta.

A Katsuie le pedí que me adiestrase en el manejo de las armas y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pues aunque tenga las habilidades de un spartan no tengo entrenamiento ni experiencia en combate por lo que me podría costar caro más adelante, contra soldados normales no tendría mucho problema pero contra un samurái ya es otra historia. Poco a poco fui aprendiendo, cometía errores, recibía buenos golpes pero iba mejorando. Nos gustaba entrenar el uno con el otro, cada día entrenamos y competíamos juntos al mismo tiempo que nos divertíamos.

Nagahide resultó ser la más refinada del grupo. Con ella practicaba la ceremonia del té y otras artes como la poesía o la caligrafía. Era entretenido hablar con esta chica, solíamos hablar del romance de los tres reinos que al parecer le encantaba, era divertido corregirla sobre los errores de la novela con respecto a los hechos históricos. Le gustaba hacer chistes como yo y le devolvía las bromas, nos reíamos mucho el uno con el otro era divertido estar con ella.

Para evitar malentendidos les explique cómo eran mis costumbres como lo de abrirle la puerta a las chicas primero o darle dos besos a una mujer en cada mejilla. Cuando les conté aquello se pusieron rojas, Nobuna dijo incluso que los nanban lo tenemos planeado a propósito para ser unos pervertidos.

También entrené con la armadura spartan para familiarizarme con su manejo y funciones. No logré mucho pero lo bueno es que me podía mover con mayor soltura y tenía un grupo de sirvientes encargados de ayudarme a ponerme y quitarme la armadura, con practicaba aprendieron a hacerlo más rápido así no perdía demasiado tiempo.

No tarde en ponerme al día con mis deberes como general. Lo que no sabe mucha gente es que existían dos clases de generales en esta época el que dirigía a los samuráis y otro a los ashigarus como fue por ejemplo Toyotomi Hideyoshi. Gracias a eso no tuve muchos problemas, ya que es más fácil entrenar a campesinos que a un samurái orgulloso.

Empecé en primer lugar en crear un campo de entrenamiento a las afueras de Kiyosu, donde monte toda clase de ejercicios para poner en forma a los soldados. A parte de eso, también les intenté inculcar disciplina haciéndoles marchar en orden, formar filas a la hora de recoger la comida, mantener la formación en todo momento, respetar a sus superiores, obedecer las órdenes sin rechistar. Para lograr su colaboración en esta tarea impuse un sistema de premios y castigos que funcionaron la mar de bien como por ejemplo ofrecer un huevo en el plato al que hiciese mayores esfuerzos o los indisciplinados tendrían que llevar a cabo tareas como la limpieza u otras más pesadas. Cree como una especie de cursos para que estuviesen psicológicamente preparados para la batalla.

Lleve a cabo también ejercicios de combates simulados, intentando que fuesen lo más realistas posibles para que tuviesen un mejor desempeño en batalla contra el enemigo pues como Erwin Rommel dijo en su libro "pon a entrenar a tus soldados en tiempos de paz como si fuese una guerra pues cuando llegue una lucharan como si les resultase algo natural".

Mi intención era crear un ejército moderno y disciplinado siguiendo el modelo de las legiones romanas y el ejercito prusiano pero aún es muy pronto para hacer algo tan ambicioso sin una economía fuerte, así no se tendría que seguir utilizando a los campesinos como ashigarus y la agricultura no se vería perjudicada, lo bueno es que en esta época habían refugiados que deambulaban por el país en esta era por lo que no habrá falta de mano de obra entre las clases más bajas como hizo Mario con sus reformas de la legión romana. Lo bueno es que tengo guardado en mi móvil archivos de estrategia y tácticas militares que encontraba por internet a lo largo de los años, ahora me serán la mar de útiles.

Ahora mismo estaba supervisando la simulación de una batalla. Nobuna, Katsuie, Nahahide y Toshiie habían venido hoy para presenciar el entrenamiento.

-"¿Has podido hacer algún progreso en estos días Óscar?" pregunta Nobuna.

-"Si la verdad es que van aprendiendo rápido, en un par de meses podrán conquistar el mundo" le respondo con humor.

-"Ja, no seas tan creído" me dice ella.

-"No dirás lo mismo cuando veas el espectáculo que he preparado, ya verás que ha merecido a ver venido" le digo yo.

-"Hummm, eso ya se verá no es como si hubiese venido a verte o algo así"

-'Se nota que eres tsundere' pienso yo mismo.

Doy la señal y los hombres empiezan a moverse.

Es una unidad de 230 hombres formada por 200 lanceros y 30 arcabuceros. Van en orden cerrado hacia un grupo de señuelos de paja que tienen enfrente. En primera línea marchan los arcabuceros como una pantalla de protección, hombro con hombro y detrás les siguen los lanceros como un sólido y compacto muro de puntas de lanza. Los hombres marchan siguiendo el mismo paso, manteniendo las filas en orden sin romper la unidad de la formación. Los arcabuceros llevan sus armas al hombro y los lanceros con sus lanzas ligeramente inclinadas en vertical hacia delante.

Cuando llegan a unos 40 metros los oficiales ordenan el alto. Los arcabuceros se preparan para disparar en dos líneas de profundidad con el compañero de la fila de atrás apuntando su arma por encima del hombro del de enfrente. El jefe de la unidad da la orden y disparan todos al mismo tiempo.

Al escuchar y ver la fuerte descarga de balas las chicas quedan impactadas. Una vez que se levanta el humo se puede contemplar el destrozo que han ocasionado. La unidad de lanceros marchan hacia lo que serían las destrozadas líneas del enemigo y cuando están a unos metros de llegar los de ellas líneas de enfrente bajan sus armas en línea horizontal con los de la parte atrás con las lanzas sobre el hombre de adelante en vertical.

En pocos segundos los señuelos enemigos son destrozados por el muro de lanzas y retroceden para reorganizarse.

-"¿Qué era eso?" pregunta Nobuna aún con la sorpresa pegada en su cara.

-"Una formación en línea, la clave consiste en obtener la mayor cantidad de potencia de fuego coordinada posible para abrumar al enemigo y crear confusión, desmoralización y huecos en la formación enemiga que se puedan explotar" le respondo.

-"Impresionante 100 puntos" dice Nagahide.

-"No mentías cuando dijiste que me sorprenderías" dice Nobuna.

-"Oh pero esto es solo el principio, tengo muchos más trucos guardados que convertirán al ejército Oda en el más fuerte de Japón" le digo yo.

Nobuna se queda mirando pensativa al próximo test de batalla para después exhibir una sonrisa.

-'Me pregunto que estará pensando' pienso mientras doy señales a las tropas.

* * *

Observo en lo alto de un árbol como el ejercito Oda hace gala de los frutos de sus ejercicios de guerra y no puedo evitar estar inquieto ante lo que nos vendrá más tarde en el futuro.

-'Nunca debiste haber venido a esta tierra nanban, te arrepentirás de haber nacido, nunca abandonaras estas islas con vida' pienso para mismo para después salir de mi escondite y retornar al castillo de Okazaki e informar a mi señora de cuanto he presenciado en este lugar.

* * *

Hola buenos días, después de un tiempo por fin he sacado otro capítulo. Me hubiese gustado haberlo publicado antes pero tuve que rebuscar por internet la información que necesitaba aunque no he podido escribir lo que quería para evitar hacer más largo el capitulo, lo siento.

Estad atentos que voy a empezar a escribir una nueva historia en el canal, para haceros una idea mirad "Amanecer alternativo" o sino no podréis entender el contexto de la trama.

Un saludo y que paséis un buen rato.


End file.
